blazingangelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frank
Frank is one of the three wingmen in Blazing Angels. He first appears in the Dunkirk Evacuation Mission when the player has to destroy 2 German destroyers and a battle cruiser. Dropping his load into one, but not sinking the cruiser, he then asks the player to see if they can drop one down the smoke stack of the ships, to end them quickly. As Tom once said, Frank has been flying much longer than anyone else in the squadron. In the London 1940 mission, he gives experience to the rest of the squadron by telling them, "-here's how ya hunt bombers, you're faster then they are, so use that to your advantage..." As well as being the only person not being openly hunted down by the Luftwaffe in the last phase of the mission. In the North Afrrican missions, his dialouge reveals that he had an ex-wife, and one he is implyed to absolutely hate as she is normally touched upon as a joke. Later he explains a "triple perimeter" to Joe Castle, and referring to Rommel's German forces as, "ratzis." In the missions concerning the war in the Pacific, Frank is the last pilot in the squadron to be in the air in the Day of Infamy mission, using the excuse, "there's a lot of traffic down here, you know." In later Pacific Theatre missions, Frank occaisionaly refrences the Attacks on Pearl Harbor, and how he'd like revenge for the losses, as in Surprise Attack mission by saying, "I've been itching for payback since Pearl Harbor, and this is our chance." In Midway: Opening Moves, he again refers to his ex-wife during combat when Joe asks, "Why do they call 'em Vals?" (a Japanese dive bombing plane) when Frank responds sarcastically, "Proabably after my ex-wife, when they people go, 'Look Out!' when they see 'em." When the squadron returns to Operation Europa, he explains in Premetive Strike, "They u-boats aren't so tricky when you can hit them." To which the Captain replies, "Hitting them, IS the tricky part." In the D-Day mission, Frank's attitude is downplayed into a more humane type when Joe's plane is shot down over Normandy. His skill is also temprarily downplayed when Tom goes into a violent rampage, attacking lutawaffe planes furiously. Frank regains his personality in the Paris: la Liberation mission, spending much of the mission complaining about how easy the mission is- as the level consisted of mainly pounding Axis ground forces. With a rare but interesting, "We should have a contest of how many targets we get, 100 ground targets equals one point...I'd have like 5." Frank survives the war, however is changed due to the death of Joe Castle, to which he values life more than he does, he later becomes a bearer at Tom's funeral. Frank's personality is based specifically on fighting skill, a non-destructive ego, and generally being a total smartass in potentially dangerous situations. And talks like the war he's fighting is a mere game (and most likely, probably does). His special ability is attack: When the player chooses, Frank will go all out against a single enemy, often downing them in seconds. Category:Characters